Story:Creature of The Blood Eye
Part One Author: Willowleaf A number of Harrersw were setting up a station of an abandoned world, these harrersw were rouges from their people and helping a very rich trader and thief named Loupi he was building him self a palace and on this planet he was building a private zoo of rare creatures, in this case Loupi was bringing in a very rare very unknown create called the Dumerr he believed this creature to be unintelligent, but the dumerr is actually a quite intelligent race, the harrerswes placed the dumerr in the cage by night while the creatures seemed very ill, they could not understand why the creature acted so sick and could not move, soon the sun arose on the planet, three harrersw were examining the dumerr when it stood up and crawled up to the light coming in through a slit in the wall, the dumerr's pale blue eyes turned a dark red again and it turned around to the harrerswes and lunged towards them, it quickly slit the throats of two and ran after the other one, he made it out and locked the door but the dumerr slammed through it and continued chasing, the harrersw hit the alarm just as he was ripped apart by the dumerr, the alarm ringed through the halls and more harrerswes came, the dumerr slammed through the stone wall and ran out into the scrubland it starred into the bright sun and it's eyes glowed redder, soon the harrersw ran out and fired at it, the blasts hit and the dumerr moaned but then it turned and the wounds healed, it looked with a face of rage and ran towards them, they continued firing but most blasted simply bounced off it's hide now, in the head quarters Loupi was watching the camera near their, all of the harrersw were killed and the camera went offline, Loupi yelled with a growl of anger, he ordered more to attack but all the guards were killied wave by wave, soon the healing dumerr looked up at the camera and ran away towards the head quarters, the dumerr stopped and opened the door with ease, Loupi started locking the doors and than ran to his escape shuttle, it lead directly to his transport above which could fly to his larger ship in orbit, the dumerr smashed into the room and ran over to the escape ladder to the shuttle, Loupi continued to climb but the ladder was ripped father and father down, finally Loupi climbed into the shuttle and it started it up, but the dumerr climbed on top and smashed at the roof of the shuttle, the shuttle was falling apart, Loupi slammed on the acceleration just as they were entering the transport dock in the middle of the desert, the damaged transport slammed into the wall crushing the dumerr, the door opened and Loupi ran out, the dumerr opened it's eyes and began tearing at the shuttle to escape, Loupi ran to his transport and locked the door, the dumerr broke out and ran to the transport, it began lifting off, the dumerr clung on to the bottom slashing at the hull, the it climbed over to the engine and started smashing at it, soon they left atmosphere at the dumerr began swaying and losing grip, it started closing it's eyes and dizzily swaying, it rapped it's arms around the engine pod, soon the transport entered the ship's ship bay, the dumerr fell off and onto the floor, it laid down playing dead although it was quite weak, Loupi quickly pointed for his harrersw to haul it off, the dumerr sprung up and slashed towards Loupi missing only by a fraction, he ran to the door and ordered his harrersw to open it and then distract the creature but they refused, the ran through the door and left Loupi the creature looked into the eyes of Loupi and grinned at him as the person that toke him from his home, he slashed cutting Loupi's throat, the dumerr looked at the other harrersw and did not attack it climbed back down to the ship bay and laid there, the did not know what it was thinking but with Loupi dead the returned to the dumerr planet to the light side hoping that it would leave without a fight, and so the dumerr smiled and leaped out onto the stone path on the light side of the world, the ship left and the dumerr spoke with the rest of his people, telling of the power the yellows suns can bring them if they are not under the clouds of this world and so with out knowing it the rouges harrerswes saved one dumerr and may have brought apon and new ruler of the galaxy the dumerr race!, in the background the dumerr talked and looked, they were designing a ship, End of Story.... for now! Part Two Several months ago a ship had crashed on the dumerr world on their side, they had since been studying it but had no success, now as the dumerr that had left the planet told them of the power they could have it they were not below the strange atmosphere that their planet has, and so repairing and rebuilding the damaged ship was their top priority, huge forged ran as the meted down metal to repair and add on to the ship, soon the ship was finished and they tested the engines, they were fairly primitive but would work for short jumps and short travel around worlds, the ship toke off carrying many of the people, they raised above the atmosphere and their eyes glue a brighter and deeper red, the felt their power, very soon they were testing their strengths, they could run, attack, and leap with more agility, strength, and power they even healed amazingly fast they crafted Katanas and Dia-Katanas to fight with, the long super sharp swords were especially dangerous with their incredible strength and speed, their first target was a hominid trading and military base world, by the time the finished training they had reached the world, the large metal ship flew overhead, it split into three sections two small and one center crashing into the forests, the largest section landed in the forest and hominids of all kinds came, a defense barrier of hominid military formed around, the bushes rustles and the hominids leaned forward with their guns, then from the left dumerr leaped out and draw their swords slicing down the hominids, more began firing their guns, one blast hit a dumerr, it grinned and the blast faded away and the skin healed, the dumerr ran forward and struck down the hominid clawing it's face to shreds, soon all the hominids both military and civilian were killed and ships cam overhead blasting the forest, then two fighters came from behind and destroyed the bombers, they were dumerr that had captured another military base of fighters, soon a large siege crawler came over and started blasting at the ground, the dumerr began climbing up the legs and entered the command center, the came up to the controls but they saw a detonator set on it, Dumerr: I saw we send them a distraction, the large dumerr ship flew overhead and attached too the siege crawler it lifted it over to to the city and dropped it, the siege crawler exploded taking out a large section of the city, the dumerr continued to destroy and kill everyone, they finally captured the main military base and toke the largest ship, the rest they scraped to improve their other ships, after a few conquests their reputation was spreading, they didn't capture worlds they killed them, and it was worrying the other larger races, they now planned to capture a small world which was perfect for their base and a beach head, the world was uninhabited but next too it was a inhabited world that were allies with the HoD race, the HoD race sent several warships as well as one of their larger epic ships, just as the rest of the dumerr ships had arrived, the HoD ships came as well, the main HoD ship blasted the dumerr ships and damaged their main ship, the damaged dumerr ship was only minutes away from being destroyed, and so they crashed onto the epic HoD ship and punctured it in many places, they started sending dumerr on board, they fought through killing many, finally they were only a few doors from the bridge, a HoD yelled out: "We can't let them get this ship, we won't!" they detonated the main cannon and the energy build up blasted back through the ship, the massive wave of energy incinerated the dumerr ship, and the debris shot out like meteors through both the remaining two dumerr ships and the other two HoD ships, as the core exploded it sent out a large emp blast that stunned the other ships, finally the shockwave hit the sun next to them as a solar flare was forming, it created a coronal mass ejection that wiped through destroying the other ships except for one HoD ship were destroyed, the last dumerr ship cut in half crashed into the HoD ship and they boarded, they ran through and to the control center, the HoD crew detonated the core and sent a message to a near by planet, just as the dumerr came in it exploded destroying the ship, the message was sent the nearest planet, luckily it reached a gaiassada lab and the council was soon alerted, they flew to the dumerr planet and studied the dumerr, the designed a radiation emitting device that was beamed to the center of the world, the radiation tempered their abilities so if any escaped they would be powerless, it also created a low emc around the world so no ships would work on the planet. Reference